Days of Institute
by Queen Khione
Summary: {big four AU} Veloces drabbles sobre nuestros chicos favoritos: un albino, una pelirroja, un moreno y una rubia.
1. Chapter 1

¡Hola! ¿Cómo están? Ojala de maravilla.

Sé que esto debería estar publicado en la sección de crossover, pero sólo puedo decir que no tuve las agallas o en su defecto la 'valentía' en publicarlo en esa área. Temía que no fuera leída. Espero del alma que puedan comprenderlo.

Aquí tengo otro proyecto, que es sobre el famoso 'Big Four' pero AU.

Serán una serie de viñetas llenas de humor que irán en secuencia, probablemente también incorporaré los personajes secundarios de las cuatro películas siempre adaptadas a la vida real.

Es una pena decir que no es mi mejor trabajo, pero espero que lo disfruten.

**Los personajes son de Dreamworks y Disney, creados por sus respectivos dueños. No me pertenecer en lo absoluto, lamentablemente.**

Sin más preámbulo les dejo con:

«_Un verano sin Hiccup»_

**.**

**.**

**.**

—¡Ni hablar! —la pelirroja empujó con todas sus fuerzas la gran puerta de entrada que daba al interior del instituto. Con un malhumor terrible, ceño fruncido y un café cortado en su mano izquierda. Fulminaba a todo aquel que se atreviese simplemente a mirarla, era la primera semana de escuela y ya lanzaba todo al diablo.

¡Esto era una burla a _su_ persona! Y no sólo a ello, sino, al resto de sus amigos.

—M-Mérida… deberías calmarte—una rubia de largo cabello le observaba con temor. Si bien sabía ya desde hace mucho tiempo era: el horrible genio que tenía la chica. Durante todas las vacaciones de verano pasaron tiempo juntas, como siempre. Además de Jack, claro. El problema era simple: en la mayoría de las salidas que planeaban en conjunto: Hiccup se había mantenido ajeno, ausente y de alguna u otra forma evadía las invitaciones por vía telefónica, mensajes de texto, etc.

«Estaré ocupado.», «No, no puedo…», «Tengo que ir por Toothless al veterinario», «Tengo planes con mi padre» Eran sólo algunas de las excusas que le daba a la pelirroja, quién se mostraba más alegre por integrarlo al grupo y estrechar lazos, sin embargo no le quedaba nada más que digerir esas respuestas con sorna.

Aún así _nunca _iba con ellos. Por más suplicas que recibiera por parte de sus tres amigos.

—¡Es un mentiroso! ¡Debe ocultarnos algo! Lo sé—se detuvo en seco en medio del pasillo que daba a su salón, estaba a sólo un metro. Rapunzel que iba tras de ella intentando seguirla, chocó en su espalda.

—¡Ay!—vio para su sorpresa cómo Mérida le observaba sobre su hombro. Instintivamente se alejó—¿Qué ocurre?

—¿Y…si ya no quiere estar más con nosotros?—preguntó con una extraña tristeza. Rapunzel apretó sus cuadernos contra su pecho.

Negó con la cabeza rapidamente—No pienses eso. Tal vez tuvo asuntos que lidiar…recuerda que su padre-

—¡Lo sé!—la interrumpió con fastidio—Aún así, debió _darme_ explicaciones.

—¿No querrás decir: _darnos_ explicaciones?—convino la rubia alzando una ceja.

El rostro de la escocesa se volvió rojo de la vergüenza—Eso. Le haré pagar cada maldita excusa.

Y con ese pensamiento dio grandes zancadas hacia el aula que le pertenecía.

—Hola…—le dijo sonriente un chico alto de cabellos castaños e interrumpiéndola a la vez.

—Cállate, no molestes.

Entró al salón dispuesta a echar en cara las '_mentiras_' que Hiccup Haddock Horrendous III inventó en todas las vacaciones. _Sólo quería compartir_. Sin embargo no había reparado en algo ¿verdad?

—Eh…¿Mérida?—la voz de Rapunzel la sacó de sus casillas. La pelirroja se dio media vuelta dejando escapar un bufido; un muchacho alto, de cabellos castaños y unos orbes similares a una pulcra esmeralda fue todo lo que robó su mera atención.

_«¿Quién es?» _fue lo único que atravesó por su mente.

La rubia se largó a reír—¡Es Hiccup!

Y se quedó sin habla. ¿Era él? ¿El delgado, sabelotodo y debilucho Hiccup?

—Impresionada ¿eh, arquera?—la vocecilla picarona de Jack sonó junto a su oído.

—No puede ser…—musitó.

—Veo que nuestra mascota ha crecido.—se incorporó Jack riéndose a cortas carcajadas, mientras que la pobre chica escocesa no sabía ni qué responder ante aquella mala sorpresa.

_Sonrojándose a niveles impresionantes comprendió porque no quería salir con ellos, le daba vergüenza...su nueva apariencia._

* * *

_Estoy al tanto que es horrible, pero cualquier crítica, aporte e ideas para el siguiente: es bienvenida._

_Si alguno(a) está disgustado de que publique esto en el fandom, puede mandarme un MP y automáticamente la publicaré en la sección correspondiente. Creo que dije arriba el por qué posteaba aquí._

_Si has llegado hasta aquí:_ **MUCHAS GRACIAS.**

Nos vemos en el próximo, seguiré una secuencia.

Primero: Mérida.

Segundo: Hiccup.

Tercero: Rapunzel.

Cuarto: Jack.

De a poco en poco incorporaré más ideas =)

**Nos vemos! Espero que les vaya de lo lindo.**

**BYE!**

_PD: ¿Reviews?_


	2. Biblioteca

¡Aloha! No esperaba reviews para ser sincera y menos follows, de verdad muchas gracias a las chicas que comentaron y siguen el fic. Lo agradezco del alma, no estaba muy animada a seguir, hasta que sus palabras me alentaron.

Les debo mucho.

**Los personajes son de Dreamworks y Disney, creados por sus respectivos dueños. No me pertenecer en lo absoluto, lamentablemente.**

* * *

«_Biblioteca_»

.

.

.

El castaño se sentía incomodo, más de lo normal, esos extraños ojos fijados a él como si fuera el foco de atención. Iba a la escuela al igual que cualquier día normal, y de repente, millones de miradas se clavaban en el pobre chico.

—Veo que el niñito hace fama ¿eh?—Jack se largó a reír, mirándole sobre su hombro.

—Cállate. —Hiccup dio dos zancadas dejando atrás a su 'amigo', dirigiéndose lo más rápido posible a la biblioteca. Sintió los pasos del albino—¿Qué pasa?

Jack sonrió, llevando ambos brazos atrás de su cabeza—Quiero entrar. Necesito ver cómo te sonrojas.

El castaño frunció el ceño con molestia, al abrir la puerta se encontró con un par de piernas, seguido por una falda de estilo escocesa que llegaba justo a las rodillas.

—¡Haddock!—la pelirroja sonrió—Tenemos que hablar.

—Quiero estudiar.

—Para eso tienes mucho tiempo—hizo un gesto despreocupado—, prometo no tardar ¿sí?—Mérida formó un puchero a modo de súplica.

Jack soltó un resoplido y rodeó los ojos—Te lo quitaré un momento, pueden hablar más tarde si quieren—empujó al muchacho hacia dentro y esquivó a la pelirroja—Después pueden besarse, si lo desean.

—¡Qué diablos dices Jack! —exclamó la chica dando un zapateo en el suelo. El muchacho no hizo más que guiñarle su ojo izquierdo y llevarse al moreno. Mérida se dio media vuelta y se marchó lo más rápido posible, lo que más quería la pelirroja era aclarar dudas…desde que Hiccup había cambiado su amistad se había visto _rota_ de algún modo u otro, rara vez compartían tan a gusto.

—¡Suéltame!—el chico intentaba zafarse del fuerte agarre del albino, pero era inútil: Jack era mucho más alto y fuerte. Tal vez no tenía el físico del moreno, pero no por ello demostraba que era débil, en realidad el chico era bastante hábil.

—Tranquilo, sólo quiero hablar.

—¿¡Por qué demonios todos quieren hablar?!—dio un tirón y se soltó—De-bo-es-tu-di-ar—remarco cada sílaba con fastidio.

—Sí, claro—la voz de Jack se volvió más seria—No creo la escusa que le diste a Mérida y a nosotros, vamos Haddock dime la verdad: ¿Por qué no querías estar con nosotros en veranp?

Hiccup tragó saliva con un notorio nerviosismo, definitivamente los momentos tensos no eran lo suyo. Era increíble su capacidad de ser tan predecible y la poca falta que tenía al mentir.

—¿Por qué lo preguntas? —le dijo.

Jack se encogió de hombros—No lo sé…no me gusta que me mientan.

—No he mentido—Hiccup bajo la mirada dejando sus cuadernos y libros en el escritorio que se encontraba cercano a ellos, _¡maldición estaban en la parte más retirada de la biblioteca!_ Si pedía ayuda nadie lo ayudaría, creerían que está loco—Es la verdad.

—Okey, pues te diré algo, Haddock: yo vi otra cosa—se acercó.

_Tranquilo…no le hables sobre ella…_

—¿Ver?—dejó escapar una risita tensa. Sus manos sudaban—No entiendo…

—Qué curioso que no entiendas, ¿sabes? Porque recuerdo muy bien que entraste a Astrid a tu casa, fue un día…—adoptó un semblante pensativo.

_Oh, mierda._

—¡Eso es mentira!—protestó el moreno con sorna.

—¿Niegas acaso que los vi besándose en el umbral de la puerta?—esta vez el peli-blando sonrió pícaramente—¿Qué hacían allí?

Hiccup más sonrojado que un tomate desvió la mirada—N-no sé lo que dices…

—¿Seguro?—Jack soltó una carcajada, se acercó al castaño y le dio un empujón amistoso—Debías decírmelo, no tienes por qué ocultarlo. Soy tu amigo, y sé más que nadie de cuán idiota estabas tras esa _Ami_.

—Astrid—le corrigió malhumorado.

—Lo mismo.

Se miraron por un breve momento antes de estallar a carcajadas.

* * *

No sé si les gustó, pero cualquier crítica y aporte es **BIEVENIDA. **Estoy casi a ciegas escribiendo esto, pero...si creen que no capto la esencia de los personajes pueden decírmelo. Muchas Gracias.

Espero que lo hayan pasado lindo en Navidad. Cuídense un montón.

Bye!

Pd: ¿algún review?


	3. Clases de Gimnasia y un helado de fresas

_Pueden asesinarme, están en todo su bello y sangriento derecho. Pero simplemente no tenía tiempo, ni las ideas suficientes. Este drabble o one-shot, como quieran llamarlo, se me ocurrió cuando estaba haciendo un pie de manzana. Miren la poca relación que tiene jaja._

_De antemano muchas gracias por leer y dejar reviews, incluyendo los misteriosos Favorite y Follow._

**_¡Son tan dulces!_**

_Las letras cursivas son pensamientos._

**Los personajes son de Dreamworks y Disney, creados por sus respectivos dueños. No me pertenecer en lo absoluto, lamentablemente.**

«Clases de Gimnasia»

.

.

.

—¡Hey, tú la pelirroja! ¿Por qué no me muestras lo que tienes, nena?—le gritó un chico al otro lado del gimnasio. Todos rieron.

Mérida apretó entre sus dos manos el balón de básquet, malhumorada y literalmente echando humo por la cabeza _¡no iba a permitir tanta humillación!_ Sobre todo de Jack, era un niñato estúpido que se lo pasaba haciendo bromas a medio mundo, se reía de las desgracias 'cómicas' de otros y para peor, sólo quería que le rieran las gracias todo el tiempo.

—Déjala—dijo serio Hiccup—Se molestará, y sabes que Mérida es…

—¿Es?—inquirió Jack alzando una ceja aburrido y ambos brazos en jarras.

—…_vengativa._

—Pff, no inventes.

Justo en aquel momento Rapunzel salió de los vestidores, con el uniforme deportivo que correspondía. Una simple playera blanca y unos pantaloncillos cortos de color rojo—¿Qué ocurre?

—¡Ese estúpido con cabello de anciano!

La rubia le observó extrañada por la reacción tan repentina. Y de repente, sobresaltándose por el susto vio cómo Mérida cogía el balón y con una fuerza impactante se lo tiraba a Jack.

—¡Vete al diablo!

El balón viajó por los aires a toda velocidad.

Acercándose a un desprevenido llamado Jackson Overland Frost.

Pero para la sorpresa de la pelirroja aquello era imposible que sucediera.

Jack lo esquivó y golpeó brutalmente el dulce y atractivo rostro de Hiccup, quién se mantenía escondido detrás de Jack observando cuándo su querida novia aparecía por la puerta del gimnasio para juntarse.

—¡Haddock!—gritaron al unísono el albino y la escocesa.

—¡Mérida!—gritó Rapunzel aterrada—¡¿Qué has hecho?!

Los tres se reunieron alrededor del agredido: estaba tirado en el suelo con la notoria marca del golpe.

Jack se largó a reír.

—¿Hiccup?—la voz de Astrid resonó al igual que un pito chillón en los oídos de Mérida.

Todos se tensaron, menos el albino. La rubia tenía fama de agresiva, parecía que siempre sus ojos emergían llamas sacadas directamente de las puertas del averno.

El moreno se puso de pie con ayuda de las chicas.

—¿Qué te hicieron?—frunció sus cejas.

—No es nada, sólo…—miró a Mérida de reojo—, estábamos jugando básquet y me golpee.

—Lo vi todo.—fijó sus ojos en la pelirroja—¿Por qué lo golpeaste?

El tono duro, serio y falto de gracia alertó a todos.

—No iba a golpearlo a él.—respondió poniéndose a la defensiva—Sino a Jackson.

—Deberías mejorar tu puntería, tómalo como un consejo.

_¡Desgraciada! _

—**¡¿QUÉ?!**—Exclamó Mérida furiosa—¡Soy la mejor arquera que puedes ver!

_No por algo he entrado a las internacionales _gritó en su mente ¡_¿Quién se cree?!_

—¿En serio? ¿¡Entonces dime porqué golpeaste a Hiccup!?

—¡Fue un accidente! ¡Era para Jack!

—¡Cualquiera a diez metros de distancia se daría cuenta que quisiste golpearlo a él desde un principio!

—¿Quién te crees: _su madre_?—Mérida estaba fuera de sus casillas.

Rubia y pelirroja se observaban con un odio incontenible, como si de sus miradas desprendieran rayos y futuros planes de guerra.

—¡Soy su novia, menuda obviedad!—dejó escapar dos carcajadas llenas de ironía.

—Lo único que haces es molestarlo.

—¿Eso crees?

Hiccup…Hiccup estaba varado entre las dos, intentado calmarlas y sudando más que un niño gordito en medio de un partido de baloncesto.

_Respira, respira…Todo se arreglará, sólo debes calmarlas a ambas. No importa cuán temperamentales sean…¿v-verdad?_

—Eh…¿Podrían respirar un poco?—el moreno de ojos verdes se arriesgó a observarlas alternamente sonriéndoles.

Ambas le fijaron la mirada—¡Este no es tu problema!—vociferó la escocesa.

—¡No le hables así!

—¡Tú no me grites oxigenada!

Los gritos se escuchaban por todo el gimnasio. Mientras que dos jóvenes llamados Jack y Rapunzel veían el conflicto con sonrisas llenas de complicidad. Lo único que se lograba a ver a simple vista era Mérida gritando, Astrid vociferando sin control e Hiccup desesperado por el camino que tomaba discusión; estaba en medio de ellas intentado transmitirles a las chicas algo de tranquilidad y paz.

—Son tan lindos—se burló la chica rubia de largo cabello que estaba a su lado.

Jack se estiró un poco a segundo de soltar un gran bostezo.

—Deberías interferir, después de todo tú hiciste este problema—interfirió la chica.

—Creo que estarán así por mucho tiempo, no quiero interferir en problemas de pareja—rió.

Se quedaron en silencio.

—¿Quieres un helado?—pregunto el albino.

—De Fresas por favor.

Jack le enseño su brazo para que la muchacha se sostuviera de él y caminasen juntos.

—Muchas gracias.

—No hay de qué, Punz—sonrió.


End file.
